detectiuconanfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Marcmpujol
¡Benvingut! Hola Marcmpujol. Estem molt feliços de tindre a El Detectiu Conan Wiki com a part de la comunitat de Wikia! A més de donar-te les gràcies per unir-te a Wikia, ens agradaria donar-te alguns consells que poden ajudar-te a iniciar el wiki i fer-lo créixer. Els quatre primers passos: 1. Crea la teva pàgina d'usuari: aquest és el millor lloc per a presentar-te i que els demés puguin conèixer-te (i a més practicar l'edició wiki!). 2. Afegeix un logotip: aprèn a crear un logotip i després fes clic ací per a afegir-lo al wiki. Crea un article en aquest wiki: width=30 3. Crea els teus 10 primers articles: utilitza la caixa ubicada a la dreta per a crear deu pàgines, començant cada una amb pocs paràgrafs. Per exemple, si estàs iniciant un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podràs crear un article per a cada un dels personatges principals. 4. Edita la Portada: inclou enllaços interns (d'aquesta forma) als deu articles que acabes de crear i realitzar qualsevol altra modificació que la teva portada necessite. Una vegada que hages realitzat aquestes 4 tasques, hauràs creat allò que et servirà de gran punt d'inici: el teu wiki lluirà més amigable i estarà preparat per a rebre visitants. Ara podràs invitar a alguns amics per a que t'ajuden a crear les pròximes vint pàgines i a expandir les que ja has creat. Segueix així! Mentre més pàgines crees i enllaços a altres, més ràpid aconseguiràs que qui busque per "El Detectiu Conan Wiki" trobe el teu projecte als motors de cerca, llegeixin el teu contingut i s'unisquen a l'edició d'articles. Si tens més preguntes, hem creat un complet conjunt de pàgines d'ajuda per a que consultes. També pots enviar-nos altre correu electrònic a través d'aquest . No oblides revisar altres wikis de [Wikia per a que veges més idees de disseny, organització de pàgines i molts altres detalls. Gaudix-lo! I si vols estar al dia amb totes les novetats de Wikia, noves funcionalitats, notícies, concursos o projectes, no oblides subscriure't al nostre maillist!! Els millors desitjos, Wikia Hola Ei! He vist que has fundat aquest wiki. Et demano que si pot ser no copiïs tan descaradament coses de One Piece Català Wiki, com l'Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Està bé que consideris el wiki un exemple a seguir (m'afalaga), però tampoc cal copiar-ho tot, no creus? xD. Altre cosa "LA MEVA OCUPACIÓ ÉS Dirigir i organitzar El Detectiu Conan Català Wiki", em sona molt... Va vinga ànims amb aquest wiki que la sèrie sempre m'ha agradat molt, i fes ús del teu poder de lideratge i imaginació per tirar-ho endavant amb la teva pròpia originalitat! BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki : Et contesto aquí perquè parlar d'un wiki des d'un altre wiki como que no... Tu parla'm per la meva discussió d'aquí si vols. La navegació es troba al MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Només els administradors poden tocar pàgines MediaWiki. Per lo del Random page i això ja no és cosa meva, t'explico: hi ha dos tipus de navegació: * La vella (la que tenim a One Piece) * La nova, que si t'hi fixes és diferent i deu sortir automàticament als nous wikis. : Puc posar la nova navegació a One Piece, però s'hauria de canviar moltes coses i no hi ha ganes. Tu, si vols, pots deixar la nova i així no l'hauràs de canviar mai. Si volguessis posar la vella podries anar a Especial:WikiFeatures i desactivar la "Navegació de Wiki expandida". : Les llicències has de posar les que vols a MediaWiki:Licenses, amb aquesta estructura: * Títol del tema (com ara... "llicències lliures) ** Nom de la plantilla de la llicència (sense Plantilla:)|Text que apareixerà : Si et fixes com ho tenim nosaltres aquí entendràs el funcionament (no el copiïs, sigues original). Amb la fairuse en tindries prou, però pots mirar com ho tenen els del wiki anglès d'en Conan (si has de copiar d'algú, copia de wikis del mateix tema). : Pel que fa el resum d'edició, no ho necessites al teu wiki i és molt innovador per copiar-ho (no ho he vist a masses llocs). : BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki :: El és un codi però funciona si també se'l tanca. Bàsicament funciona a les pàgines de plantilla, on entre dos noinclude's poses informació de la plantilla que no ha d'aparèixer a la pàgina on posis la plantilla. Per exemple: crees una plantilla pels personatges i a la pàgina de plantilla expliques a sota com funciona. L'explicació l'hauràs de posar entre noinclude's, perquè sinó l'explicació també sortiria als articles on posis la plantilla. No sé si m'entens. I si a tu no et funciona és perquè sempre has de tenir en compte (amb aquest i amb TOTS els codis) de que estiguin ben escrits i ben tancats, així: Totes les coses que hi hagi entre el noinclude, i quan acabis... :: Els codis es tanquen posant el mateix però amb una /, com has pogut veure. També és molt útil per afegir una categoria a la plantilla, que si no posessis el noinclude sortiria la Categoria:Plantilles (o el nom que li vulguis posar) a tooots els articles on col·loquessis la plantilla. Pel que pots veure, és un codi molt útil, oi? :: BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 09:34, set 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Com he dit sempre els has de tancar. Cada span o div que hi hagi ha de tenir en algun moment un altre que el tanqui. Si al principi hi ha dos div al final (o quan acabin la seva funció) hi haurà d'haver 2 /div. No et matis ja de seguida amb els span i els div fent coses complicades. Fes-ho de mica en mica i comença copiant plantilles del wiki anglès i traduint només el text al català. Així, poc a poc t'aniràs donant compte de com estan fetes les plantilles i arribarà un dia que les sabràs fer tu sol. Pas a pas, que no és difícil però es necessita temps per aprendre-ho. ::: BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki'10:07, set 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: Tot el que m'has demanat requereix MediaWiki i hauries de començar a copiar codis i com és costum ho copiaries tot. Pel MediaWiki i copiar codis hauràs d'anar molt en compte perquè com més codis més problemes (es creuen coses incompatibles, etc.). Si no domines ni els div ni els span i ara t'he tret una taula amb css que havies posat a la discussió (que repeteixo, aquests codis són els de la meva discussió) perquè estaves creant un bucle mal tancat a la discussió, no et pots endinsar al terreny del MediaWiki, i menys al del javascript. Havies posat uns codis començats per . Has d'aprendre aquestes coses primer. Recomanacions: * http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Tables * http://ayuda.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Contenidos :::: No et preocupis per tonteries o capritxos així, ja tens prou feina a buscar editors i fer créixer el wiki, com a mínim fins als 100 articles. :::: Sobre els missatges en català, a mi sempre em surt "You have nous missatges" si el missatge és en el mateix wiki i "Teniu nous missatges a tal Wiki" si és en una altra wiki. És un problema general. ::::BroOk (disc.) 'disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 19:45, set 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Char box Què et vaig dir sobre copiar? Si copies una plantilla de One Piece pel detactiu conan no funcionarà. A més, hi ha coses a la plantilla que són només per One Piece, com ara els colors i això. I una altra cosa, si copies aquesta plantilla també hauràs de copiar els colorscheme tal i com ho tens muntat i això ja seria massa. Ja t'ho vaig dir, agafa les plantilles del wiki anglès de Conan i no copïis coses ni de One Piece ni d'altres wikis que no siguin de conan, que només tindràs problemes. I una altra cosa, no posis Char box a la plantilla, canvia-li el nom i posa-li: "Plantilla:Personatges" o algo per l'estil. BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 20:35, set 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Categories Les pàgines d'ajuda (Ajuda:) i les pàgines de projecte (Project: o El Detectiu Conan Wiki:), entre d'altres, no tenen per afegir categories. Si en vols afegir ho has de fer manualment posant al final de l'article: Categoria:Nom de la Categoria. "L'obtingut de:" surt quan hi ha un cacau de codis tan gran que crees una incompatibilitat tan gran que fa que el Wiki Activity i tot surti més a baix. Ja t'he avisat molts cops: NO COPIÏS de One Piece. Tot el que estàs fent és copiat. Fins i tot has creat Ajuda:Edició significativa, una cosa nostra i únicament de One Piece per corregir un problema entre usuaris que només teníem a One Piece. La plantilla Esbós, la Article sense acabar... tot ho estàs copiant de One Piece. Fins i tot he vist el MediaWiki:Edittools. Aquestes coses te les has de fer tu sol amb les necessitats del teu wiki, copiar no serveix de res. Per què vols l'Edittools, el resum personalitzat o pàgines d'ajuda si no tens usuaris? Fes un mínim de 100 articles abans d'entrar en aquests temes que no et serveixen ara per ara. Agafa les coses del wiki anglès i no agafis més de One Piece. I si continues copiant ja no tinc per què ajudar-te, si igualment ho copies tot. BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 15:28, set 9, 2012 (UTC) : No, no podré assistir a la manifestació. Però com diu en Mas: el meu cor és amb vosaltres u.u xD : BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 15:38, set 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Preguntes Home, preguntes coses dificiletes. Primer de tot has de saber quins colors vols o quina imatge, perquè lo que tenim a One Piece és una imatge amb aquells colors. Primer fes-la (agafant les mides i tot amb els colors que vulguis) i després t'ensenyo com es fa (tot és de codis que com la caguis pots trobar-te amb coses que no funcionen, ja t'ho he dit sempre primer agafa confiança amb les coses senzilles). Sobre "eldetectiuconan", "detectiuconan" o "thedetectiveconan" això ja com vulguis. La que no m'agrada és la sense "el", ja que fins i tot en anglès hi ha "the". Per demanar enllaços interwiki és igual, t'ho acceptaran igualment amb els dos noms. La veritat és que és més pràctic que els noms coincideixin, així qualsevol usuari només afegint o canviant les lletres d'idioma (ca., es.) ja pot anar canviant de wiki sense tocar res més. I l'inici de curs... jo començo demà :P BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 18:20, set 12, 2012 (UTC) : Per la portada tens dues opcions: o posar-ho tot allà o dividir-la en diferents plantilles. Jo a One Piece ho vaig dividir. Si ho vols fer d'aquesta manera doncs crees plantilles o articles sub "Portada" i poses les coses allà. Després a la Portada només hauràs de posar les plantilles de manera normal. : BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 18:55, set 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episodis Ei!! Si, ja m'en recordu de tu, ara fa dies que no t'hi veig per la de One Piece!! Dons això que em demanes no ho se, no me n'ocupu jo, això ho porta en Brook, ja que jo només em dedico a fer capítols, les imatges d'episodis que he pujat jo provenen de la wiki anglesa. L'únic que sé és que fa falta un programa en concret i que s'han de fer captures de pantalla. Sento no haver-te pogut ajudar. User:Dani3po (disc.) Plantilles Ja et vaig dir que estàs perdent el temps. L'únic que fas és copiar codis sense saber-ne gens i poc a poc t'estàs carregant el wiki. Ja has hagut de posar el resum d'edició, copiant com sempre. No serveix de res el que estàs fent, igual que el Bot que no en necessites cap i a més copies la meva pàgina d'usuari i del bot. Crea articles i ni miris els codis. Crea i crea i crea articles fins als 500, cada cop que miris un codi serà temps que perd i el teu wiki quedarà endarrerit i no tindrà gens d'èxit. Els codis serveixen per fer el wiki més maco i més pràctic i així fer la vida més fàcil i agradable als editors. Si només hi ets tu no serveix de res, i l'única manera d'atreure gent és que creïs creïs i creïs articles. Ja t'ho he dit molts cops, t'estàs equivocant a l'iniciar al wiki. BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 16:45, set 29, 2012 (UTC) : És que no necessites ni el Manga-Anime. Un wiki amb 10 articles no necessita això, no necessita quasi ni posar plantilles als articles. Has de crear articles, almenys fins arribar a 50 per dir-ho d'alguna manera "a saco". Després, et pots dedicar a arreglar-los posant una plantilla, més informació, etc. mentre crees articles i arribes als 100. Després els vas completant i completant amb informació (no capritxos) mentre en crees més i ja arribes a un wiki "en condicions". Després, sí que és recomanable fer coses guapes, com fer una bona portada, un portal de la comunitat, guies pels usuaris (perquè és llavors quan en comencen a venir), algunes eines, capritxos com el Manga-Anime, etc. : Estàs començant la casa per la teulada. No em preguntis com fer coses així perquè jo no t'ajudaré a començar el projecte malament. Quan el teu wiki estigui preparat i sigui el moment de fer-ho, llavors no tinc problemes a ajudar-te a fer el teu wiki més "bonic". : BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 12:42, set 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Imatges Vés a MediaWiki:Common.css i afegeix aquest codi: /* Amaga l'atribució de la imatge en un article */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } És recomanable que quan afegeixis un codi el posis a sota de tot, així et quedarà més ordenat i no "un per aquí l'altre per allà". El text entre "/* */" (el que està en català) és el títol que li he donat al codi, no influeix en res mentre estigui entre "/* */" així que el pots canviar per un altre títol si vols. I si que rebo els missatges, però sóc despistat i tinc moltes coses al cap i moltes vegades m'oblido de respondre'ls xD. BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 14:08, set 30, 2012 (UTC) : Ja he vist l'error. El MediaWiki:Wikia.css ha de tenir els mateixos codis que el Common.css perquè funcioni, així que tens dues opcions: * Afegir els codis a les dues pàgines (gens recomanada) * Afegir un import al Wikia.css . Un import el que fa és importar el text d'una pàgina perquè sigui com si també hi és a la pàgina on poses l'import. Així que a MediaWiki:Wikia.css posa-hi això: /* Imports */ @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; : Això el que farà és que quan posis codis a Common.css sigui com si també els poses a Wikia.css, i així t'estalvies molts errors. Un cop posis l'import aquest ja no caldrà que ho toquis més, ja serveix per sempre. Et recomana que l'import el posis a dalt de tot, que així veuràs que hi és i t'estalviaràs de buscar-lo en un futur. Un cop l'hagis afegit, ja pots mirar el APTX 4869 i veuràs que ja no surt qui ha penjat la foto (potser hauràs d'actualitzar el navegador clicant F5) : BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 14:40, set 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Varis Perdó, que al final no t'havia respost. Anem pas a pas: a pàgines demanades hi ha les pàgines que tenen un enllaç i no existeix (enllaç vermell). Si borres un enllaç vermell i continua apareixent, potser és que hi ha una altra pàgina amb aquell enllaç i, per tant, continuarà apareixent a pàgines demanades. Per exemple: Episodi 1‏‎ (11 enllaços) vol dir que en 11 pàgines hi ha un link en vermell a Episodi 1 (ara en 12 :P xD). Assegura't de que no en quedin més fent click al número d'enllaços i aniràs a parar a Especial:Enllaços/Episodi_1, la llista de totes les pàgines on hi ha aquest link vermell. Si només en tenia un i l'has tret, espera't. Les llistes de les pàgines especials s'actualitzen un cop al dia, potser quan ho vas mirar encara no s'havia actualitzat. Sobre lo de "Wiki's Progress" m'ensumo que és alguna cosa nova. A mi no m'ha sortit mai, però pel que entenc deu ser un "els 10 primers passos". Et deu anar donant "feinetes" (tasks) perquè aprenguis sobre el món de Wikia. A l'estil el típic joc de rol que et diu: "construeix una casa clicant aquí, molt bé! Té la teva recompensa". No hi facis massa cabal i si t'entretens ho pots fer (no està ni traduït al català pel que he trobat). Sobre el Manga-Anime... jo no em liaria. Posar el Manga-Anime vol dir introduir-te en territoris obscurs. Utilitza un format que genera problemes molt fàcilment i segons si se't carrega malament la pàgina no se't veu. Per crear l'efecte similar i estalviar-nos molts problemes, vam posar en pràctica el "Tabber". Per crear aquest efecte és tan fàcil com posar . Llegeix: Ajuda:Tabber. Per repujar una mateixa imatge fes click a "Carrega una nova versió d'aquest fitxer". L'únic que faràs és pujar una imatge amb el nom d'aquesta que la "reemplaçarà". És útil quan trobes fotos millors o de millor qualitat per no haver de pujar una i borrar l'altre. I em sembla que no em deixo res, espero haver-te ajudat i aviam si arribes als 100 articles i compleixes els requisits per tenir tu també un spotlight! BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 18:18, oct 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Tabber Segons he vist, hi ha wikis que no tenen el tabber activat per defecte. Sol·licita'l mitjançant Especial:Contact. Només hauràs d'escriure que el teu wiki no té tabber i vols que l'activin, i quan un Helper de la central o membre de l'Staff ho rebi, te l'activaran. Sabràs que està activada quan posis l'etiqueta o i aparegui l'estructura tabber. No té res a veure amb el MediaWiki, no és una extensió que l'hagis de posar tu (o es té per defecte o es demana que te l'activin, com aquell qui activa el xat o els "logros"). Respecte a la firma, jo la veig igual que la meva però amb els colors canviats xD. BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 14:30, oct 21, 2012 (UTC) : A mi em funciona perfectament. Ara, et demano que borris tot el que has copiat del MediaWiki:Common.css. El que has copiat és exclusiu per One Piece, i com que has copiat coses que no hauries d'haver fet potser no et funciona per això. Posar codis sense saber què poses només provocada errors i problemes. Igualment, els colors del tabber els hem posat per nosaltres. : BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 18:17, oct 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Missatge a Buso Renkin Wiki Primer de tot, gràcies per passar-te per Buso Renkin, ho has fet gràcies a l'spotlight? Segon, el logo si que hi és, però no sé perquè no es veu (és el logo de l'anglesa amb dues senyeres als costats :3), lo de la portada, ja ho sé, però no en sé gaire posar bones portades, i el perfil de moment ja està bé així. I tercer, a part de que feia 3 dies que tenia l'ordinador espatllat, edito a One Piece sempre que em ve de gust, la llàstima és que últimament no tant com abans. 19:33, oct 23, 2012 (UTC) Salutacions Salutacions de Detectiu Conan Wikia en espanyol, si us plau, hem notat que en aquest wiki ens han estat copiant imatges, vídeos i contingut, si vostè té coneixement d'això, li preguem que, si us plau pari aquest plagi al nostre wiki. Si té algun dubte i / o problema faci-s'ho saber a l'administrador al comandament: LordVamdemon666 o sinó al segon al comandament: Hiruzen Uzumaki. Gràcies per la seva col · laboració i esperem que solucioni aquest malentès. Atentament: Meitantei Red [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'al servicio']]' 'R E D Usuaris Ei m'alegro que ja comencis a tenir usuaris. Ara el teu wiki creixerà més ràpid, però també t'arriben els problemes. Que no sigui molt! xD BroOk (disc.) disc. a One Piece Català Wiki 21:10, nov 11, 2012 (UTC) Seria així, no? Et contesto a la teva discussió. Sí, la Haibara/Shiho, en Conan/Shinichi i en Kaito Kuroba/Kaito Kid poden anar junts en un sol article però en Subaru Okiya i en Shuichi Akai així com en Bourbon i el Scar Akai millor fer-los per separat (crec). Esta bé que tota la wiki segueixi una regularitat, abans de l’aparença posaria els antecedents, que és el que havia començat a posar a l’article de la Shiho. La història vindria després amb més detall i seguint l’ordre del manga. Hvicente (discussió) 15:49, nov 12, 2012 (UTC) Antecedents Els antecedents només agafarien la part del personatge del passat, d’alguna manera d’on ha sortit el personatge. Mentre que en l’historia s’explicaria millor tot el que ha fet durant la sèrie. En ser una wiki del “Detectiu Conan” seguiria el mateix estil que una wiki de la mateixa sèrie en anglès. http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Ai_Haibara El Background serien els antecedents i el Plot overview el que em refereixo en història. PD: Ok, primer millor es fan els personatges individualitzats. Hvicente (discussió) 17:58, nov 12, 2012 (UTC) Contestació He vist que el llistat d’episodis, només segueix la numeració catalana, no seria millor posar també la numeració japonesa. També estaria bé posar-hi més coses com: de quin file manga esta fet o si és original de l’anime i la pista del pròxim Conan com aquí: http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Anime Fer-ho episodi per episodi seria molt, no pot ser millor fer-ho per casos, un exemple: http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Detectives%27_Nocturne Aquí estan explicats de l’episodi 671 a 674. I en el cas del manga agrupar-ho per volums i no per files, un exemple: http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Volume_1 Ja tinc el compta creat, el de hvicente. De les imatges dels episodis, te’n encarregues tu, d’acord. Sí, ja he utilitzat la zona de proves, m’he adonat que moltes coses han d’anar amb plantilles. Hvicente (discussió) 09:23, nov 14, 2012 (UTC)